Talk:Eli Goldsworthy/@comment-3569468-20110423131539
Here's what i think: Eli: After Fitz came, he got scared and I can see why, Fitz almost stabbed him. He felt like Fitz had something under his sleeve and that he was just trying to get Clare on his side. So with this, Eli felt that he had to protect Clare. I think he felt this because after losing Julia, he didn’t want to lose Clare. Then things started going south because Clare started thinking he was way overprotective. Then when they argued way back in (Jesus etc part 2) Eli could feel them breaking apart and that’s why he asked Clare to never leave him. He was always there for her too. He started planning all these things to ensure that nothing could break them apart, because when Fitz came, everyone could feel that something was definitely breaking them apart. Eli was doing this because he was scared, he loved Clare to death and he wanted them to be together forever. Clare: I think Clare had taken Eli the wrong way. She too, should’ve been skeptical about Fitz but she was being way too nice to him and that’s what got Eli to be scared. When Eli started planning all these things, she felt that he was being clingy. I can understand that people don’t want an overly clingy person but I don’t think Clare was being empathetic. Yes she needed the space, and she asked nicely but Eli took it the wrong way. The part that failed in this relationship was communication, I wish Eli and Clare could’ve just taken sometime to tell each other how they were feeling. Clare told him that he was suffocating her, but she never went into full detail about how he was suffocating her. Eli never got to tell Clare how he felt about the whole thing, he simply told her to promise him that she’d never leave him, in which she did. Remember back in the episode where Clare found out about Eli’s hoarding problem and he asked her never to give up on him? She promised. Eli was vulnerable, and once she made those promises to him, he felt a lot of compassion and love for Clare. In this episode, his heart was totally broken; he wanted to do everything for Clare. When Clare didn’t show up at the bench, he was simply hurt. (But i understand Clare never said that she would show up, Eli just asked her), But in someways he HOPED that she would come, the poor guy just wanted to be with the girl he loved the most. When Clare said she hated Morty, Eli said he would get rid of it just to make her happy and pleased with him because lately she was acting irritated by him (at a time where he was vulnerable). Then at the hospital, he was happy she came, at least it made him feel like she loved him. But what was really heartbreaking was when Eli was all bandaged up, and Clare just left him at the hospital. That was really cold and hurtful. I can’t help but feel that a little portion of this was Alli’s fault, Clare listened to Alli about Eli, but before Alli told her those things, you could feel that Clare wanted to be there for Eli and she still loved him.